


Choices

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Choices, Multi, Mutual Pining, Next Gen, Summer Solstice, Triad - Freeform, blink and you miss it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has a choice to make.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Making a manip spawned this very rushed oneshot but I had to get it down!
> 
> Not beta'd so the many mistakes are purely my own!
> 
> As always, I own nothing!

Hurrying through the ever-darkening corridors of Hogwarts, Lily kept her eyes peeled for any younger years who were out past curfew, checking the occasional broom cupboard for amorous couples who can’t be bothered to care about rules. Being Head Girl was an honour, one that she had been thrilled to get. Lily had worked her arse off her first six years of Hogwarts to get this accolade. Top of her class every year, breaking her Aunt Hermione’s OWL records and was on track to break her NEWT records as well. She volunteered in the hospital wing, helping Madam Pomfrey, she was a teaching assistant with Professor Flitwick for his first and second years, all in all, Lily Luna Potter was a model student.

She could see the entrance to the Gryffindor common room as she came around the corridor, checking her watch to see she had just ten minutes until her patrols ended. Not paying attention, Lily didn’t see the hand that reached out from the darkness, grabbing her wrist and pulling her quickly, a hand clamped over her mouth before she could even think about screaming. She was twisted around and pulled tightly against a hard body, the hand removed from her mouth and just as she took a breath, lips descended on hers. One hand was wrapped tightly around her waist, the other twisting up in her long red hair, gripping the back of her head.

Smiling against the person’s mouth, Lily melted. She knew these lips, these hands, the feeling of his body against hers. Most people, except for their mother had an impossible time telling them apart but Lily, Lily  _ knew. _ Lorcan Scamander was fire, he was reckless and impossible. He was always breaking rules, getting detentions, playing pranks on the younger years, the exact opposite of his twin brother and really, the opposite of Lily as well. But  _ oh _ when he had decided he wanted her in their sixth year. She had fought against it initially, they hadn’t grown up together per se but Lorcan’s mother was Lilys Godmother and they had seen each other off and on throughout their childhoods. He had always been loud and enjoyed spending time with her brothers more than her.

The hand that had been wrapped around her waist slid down slowly, teasing the top of her skirt before he gripped her arse tightly, backing her against the door to the closet.

‘You’ve been a hard witch to pin down lately,’ he breathed into her ear, grinding against her, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

“I’m busy you know that and besides, we’re not dating. We shouldn’t be doing this,” she gasped out as his hand slid between them, pushing her knickers aside and sliding two digits inside her soaking wet cunt.

Lorcan barked out a laugh against her throat. “You know you want me, witch. I’m not going to quit chasing you.” The last bit he said quietly, almost a growl.

Just a quickly as it started, Lorcan was setting her down gently, placing one last kiss against her forehead and he was gone; leaving her alone in the darkness, knickers damp and heart racing.

\--

Surrounded by books and spare pieces of parchment, Lily was staring out the window of the library at the table she had claimed for herself when she was just a small, bright-eyed first year. It was tucked away in the back, close to the restricted section and the window had a great view of the black lake. Twirling her eagle feather quill between her fingers, lost in thought, Lily once again didn’t notice when someone slid into the seat next to her. A large, warm calloused hand gripped her thigh tightly, startling her out of her musings.

Warm hazel eyes looked down at her, a grin on his face.

“Knut for your thought?” Lysander Scamander asked her, his hand running up and down her thigh, climbing higher and higher up her skirt with every pass.

She scoffed and began rearranging her parchments, “Just a knut? I thought I was worth much more than that.”

He scooted closer to her, his warm breath against her neck. “You’re worth everything and you know that, little witch.”

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Lysander began trailing kisses down from her ear lobe to her collar bone.

She tried to push him away without actually meaning it, biting back a smile. “You’re going to be the death of me, the both of you.”

Lysander let out a frustrated breath and nipped at her neck. “I thought we agreed to not talk about that wanker when we were together.”

Rolling her eyes, Lily turned in her seat. The moment she faced him, Lysander swooped down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Where Lorcan was all heat and adrenaline, Lysander was sweet and calm. The passion though, it was so overwhelming. Lysander could make her breathless with just a look, the way his hand lingered when he would pass her a quill in Runes when he would wink at her as he flew by her in the stands during a Quidditch match.

Waving her hand around them, she wordlessly and  _ endlessly  _ cast a notice-me-not and silencing charm around them. He pulled her into his lap, and she grinding against him. Gripping his hair, she let out a quiet moan as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. She could feel his hardness pressed against her as she ground down harder against him. With a pop, he released her nipple and tugged her chin down and pressed another kiss against her lips and rested his forehead against hers. Gently placing her back in her chair, he pushed a lock of hair from her face and lifted her face to lock eyes with her.

“I’ll let you get back to your studies.” And then he was gone, just as quickly as he came.

\--

Staring up at the canopy of her four-poster bed, Lily let out a huff of annoyance. She was a smart girl, level headed. How she had allowed herself to get caught up in a love triangle, she would never know. Boys and relationships had been the last thing she planned for during school. She had a plan for her future and falling for not only one, but  _ two _ boys? That hadn’t been apart of the plan for several years. She couldn’t even pinpoint the moment she had fallen for them both.

They were the complete opposite of each other in every way. They might be identical twins but that’s where the similarities stopped. Lorcan was the consummate Slytherin, cunning and ambitious. Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team for the past three years, he was respected by not only those in his own house but the others as well. He was a prankster and often found himself in trouble more often than not. He had one of those personalities that when he gave you attention, you basked in the light of it. Lorcan had always given her attention, always flirted with her even when they were too young for that sort of thing. A lot of people assumed he was a bit of a playboy because he flirted with anyone who walked by in a skirt but he had only ever had eyes for her.

Lysander was a Ravenclaw, smarter than almost everyone, volunteered to tutor anyone regardless of their house. He had been a prefect as long as she had and was the Head Boy. He was quiet and calm, never letting anything get to him or upset him. He had always been her equal, someone she could rely on. His affection for her was nothing like the flashy, in your face way his brothers were. It was quiet nights in the library, patrols after hours, stolen moments in alcoves. They both wanted her and she wanted both of them.

Neither of them had ever pressured her for a decision, for her to make a choice. They took moments, never complaining about how little they got. They were incredibly respectful of her, always made sure she knew that it was her choice. The problem was, she couldn’t make the decision. She didn’t want to hurt either of them but also couldn’t imagine her life without one of them. A part of her thought she should just cut them both loose, let them move on from here and go back to her plan of no men until she had gotten to where she wanted in her life. But that sent a sharp ache straight to her heart, if she thought about it too long she would work herself up into an anxiety attack. She wanted them  _ both. _

She sat up quickly and wiped her eyes. Who’s to say she  _ couldn’t  _ have them both? It wasn’t unheard of in the magical world though it had fallen out of favour in recent years, triads weren’t had common has they had once been but it was respected when it happened. Checking her watch and seeing that it was well past curfew, Lily opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out her journal and ripped two pages out.

_ Meet me at the RoR tomorrow at nine a.m.  _

_ Lily _

Taking a deep breath, she folded them both and pulled out her wand, casting a spell that she had crafted. The two notes popped away, heading towards the twins. There was nothing else for her to do but try to get as much sleep as possible. Either they would agree to what she was proposing or she would lose them both but at least she would be able to say she tried.

\--

Pacing around the Room of Requirement, Lily was wringing her hands in nervousness. Casting a quick  _ tempus _ she saw that the boys should be there at any moment right as a door materialized at the front of the room revealing Lorcan and Lysander, both throwing dirty looks at one another and shoulder checking the other as they both tried to enter the room at the same time. Identical smiles broke out over their faces as their eyes fell on her. They crossed the room, their movements the same, the same twinkle in their eyes that make her weak in the knees.

“You summoned us, love?” Lorcan drawled out, placing a kiss on her right cheek before Lysander shoved him away and dropped a kiss to her left temple.

“Is everything alright?” Lysander asked her, his face full of concern.

She pulled herself from between then and faced them both, her arms crossed.

“I like you both, actually I’m in love with both of you and I was up most of the night trying to decide who to pick or if I should just focus on myself.”

They both looked at her expectantly after trading glances. 

Lorcan cleared his throat, “And your decision? We’ll be fine no matter your decision, love.”

Smiling gently, she took a step forward, grabbing one of their hands in each of her own. “I’m not going to choose, I want you both.”

Neither let go of her hand but they both stared at her, mouths hanging open.

“Well, say something?” 

\--

A flower crown encircled her firey red hair and her bare feet stepped on the flower petals that had been strewn down the aisle. She wore a simple white dress that flowed down and brushed the top of her feet, the front was modest but the back was open to just above her arse. She grinned as her father gripped her arm as he led her down the aisle. Kissing her cheek as they reached the end, he passed her off.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was presiding over their bonding and smiled down at them as he cleared his throat.

“We are gathered here today, on the summer solstice to witness the bonding of Lily Luna Potter to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
